


Our love was made in these small hours.

by littlewonders_of_twistandfate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, happiness, set in a time of no monster attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonders_of_twistandfate/pseuds/littlewonders_of_twistandfate
Summary: "A romantic date that ends up leading to a very emotional and deep conversation between them."





	Our love was made in these small hours.

**Author's Note:**

> A little date AU because i love mama mcall and papa argent together as a couple.They are so cute and need their relationship to be explored in season 6B.

.-.-.-.

Chris Argent locked his car after opening the door for Melissa. He was carrying a basket full of edible goodies he had bought, but if Melissa asked he was the one to make them, for this day. A few weeks ago Melissa had talked about how she loved picnics in the summertime, how she always had them when she was little girl.

Chris Argent had many tales, being a renowned hunter does give you pretty kickass stories, yet none seemed interesting compared to Melissa's. They were so ordinary yet so pure, he sometimes wished his life could have been that way.

As he opened the trunk of his car Melissa realized what was going on."Oh my Gosh! You remembered I love picnics!"Melissa beamed a smile at him. He gave her a small smile."Oh really? What a coincidence that you like picnics."He said knowing Melissa liked a little banter here and there.

She really was the whole package. She was everything Chris didn't know he was looking for. It was so weird and new to him to actually have a connection with someone,romatically speaking. But that didn't mean he has never loved anyone.

Victoria was his first true love, but love can come in many ways you see what he had with Victoria was a forced love. Sure he really loved her at the end but he never knew if Victoria loved him the same way.

Their marriage was arranged, two prominent hunter families uniting. Gerard was over the moon in joining forces with the French dynasty. And the French family was enthusiastic about marrying their daughter off to a wealthier family.

Chris never really abstained or went against the idea. The main reason was, he knew it was coming. Plus he never really believed in love as something to look forward to .

Plus Victoria was  a looker and he didn't hate her company. He started falling in love with her slowly. The little things she did and how poised she always was made him crazy for her. And of course after giving him the best gift anyone could receive his love for her was cemented. They shared moments of passion and love but never any deep emotions were said or shown.

Chris got pulled out of his brief trance by Melissa being excited about the contents of the basket."I love peanut butter and jelly sanwished.And I also love sushi."She said as she explored the contents of the bascket.Chris couldn't help but fall in love with Melissa. How could someone not fall in love with her.

He liked everything about Melissa but what he liked the most was that the things Melissa valued the most were the little things. Chris remembered Victoria only really enjoy a date or night out if the place was fancy or prestigious. One time he suggested them have a teen night out while Allison was at Lydia's and all he got in response was a scoff and a "we're not teenagers."

Melissa's phone beeped "It's Scott, he says everything is great and he is enjoying his first week at college."Melissa boasted as she read Scott's text. Melissa was insanely proud of Scott for getting into veterinarian school, for chasing his dream."I never thought I'd say I wish Scott was back in his room, an unclean room I may add. But as much as I miss him I really am proud of him. I know he will a great vet one day."Melissa said rambling a little about how she missed her not so little boy anymore.

"I remember I used to dread the day when she would leave for college or just leave the house to make a life for her. It's ironic how now I would give anything for her to be away at college or...just making a life for herself."Chris rarely talked about Allison to anyone he preferred to keep his deepest thoughts inside. Nothing could bring back his daughter, so he decided why talk about it with anyone. But Melissa helped him alot.She once said that maybe he couldn't bring her back to life by wishing and talking about her, but he could keep her spirit and memory alive which was something Chris needed.

Melissa learned some time ago to not dance around Allison, to not make Allison the elephant in a conversation but rather to acknowledge her life in all its glory."She would probably be very successful in college, maybe even funding the first hunter archery club in whatever college she decided to go to."No one really could know what may have been with Allison's life.

But this seem to wash the small sadness that was creeping up on Chris."Archery clubs already exist but I guess that is something Allison would do."Chris ended the conversation of Allison and focused on something else, something that was really happening. Because at the end of the day Chris was alive and he had to cherish every second of it.

Which was not hard to do when he had Melissa by his side. Her positive attitude towards life tended to rub off on him. The rest of the evening was spent talking about random things, future date ideas and stories about difficult and interesting patients Melissa dealt with through the years. Chris truly admired the woman after hearing stories from...to put it lightly difficult people.

They were packing up when suddenly Melissa started talking."Would you believe me if I told you that I actually stopped believing in love?"This took Chris by surprise they were almost leaving and well as far as he knew they hadn't been talking about love in their conversation.

"When I met Scott's father I was naive and believed in the best of people. I fell hard for him he was sweet and caring well at first."Chris knew Scott's father he was dick and he really didn't deserve Melissa."When he started to...be different with me I didn't know what to do. I loved him to the point where I would make up an excuse for him every time he did something wrong. But it wasn't until he nearly killed Scott one drunken night that I knew I had to stop making those excuses."Melissa was getting a little emotional. Chris tensed up a little wanting to comfort her but never being in a situation like this. He didn't know how to.

"After my experience with him and my failed relationships that followed. I stopped believing that true love really exists. But as always life shows you that you're wrong. When I saw Scott falling in love for the first time that's when I remembered how I felt when I was his age. And then he got his heart broken...but then he fell in love again. Glowing and happy just as he was the first time around."By this point Melissa was face to face with Chris.

"The moment when I opened myself to love, things started changing. Not immediately but they did. And now I am dating the most wonderful guy I have ever met. Someone who not only is very sexy "Melissa laughed a little."But someone who has a huge heart, someone who can still find a reason to live even when his whole life seemed dark and meaningless."Chris shed a tear he didn't know how to act, he really never shared moment like these with anyone not even with Victoria. All that seemed right was to kiss the woman in front of him.

The kiss was long and passionate yet very tender his fear felt full as he watched Melissa give him a smile that could lighten any darkness around."I love you Melissa Mcall,you are the reason I can find hope in the darkness. You make me wanna be a better man."Melissa looked at him with her brown eyes that sparkled more than the sun did."You stole my line Christopher."She said jokingly."I love you too."Melissa replied before crushing her lips onto his.

_**Life may have been cruel to Chris but it was giving him a second chance at happiness.** _

                                                                                                                                                                              

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudo if you liked it :)


End file.
